A Perfect Couple
by Neru Kagamine
Summary: Hello people's Okay this is lenxneru and incest is just plains rong...anyways I own nothing just the FIC and enjoy Any mean comments and u r mean and should go to hell
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**  
**Len's POV**

I was sitting at my desk at school. I was in 4th grade, i went to a magnet school for music called Yamaha All-Grade School. I began to look out the window, done with my work and waiting for the class to end, until my attention was brought to someone opening the door. "you must be... Miss. Akita?" Mr. Honne asked the new girl. Oh my god... I felt my face heat up, she looked cute... "y-yes sir i am... Is this Mr. Honne's class?" she asked looking at me. Why me? I looked down at myself, i had messy strawberry blond hair, i was to tall, i had a weird shade of blue eyes. Thinking about it, gave me butterflies. "why yes it is! Now everyone! Attention up here please!" Mr. Honne yelled to the class causing me to look back up. He waited for 2 other people to look up, and started. "okay now, this is a new student! Her name is Neru Akita and Neru, why dont you continue!" he then sat back down to his seat and smiled proudly. "uhm... Hello! My name is neru akita, i have a little brother in 2nd grade, and uhm well... I like to be social and make new friends!" she said while smiling with her cute face. She had golden hair in a low side pony-tail, she had golden, and amber colored eyes, a pinkish colored skin, she was a little smaller than me in height wise,...which was rare... "hi Neru! My names Rin Kagamine! Ill be your friend! So will my brother len!" rin said pointing to me. I grew red as neru looked at me. "h-hello..." was all i could say.

/ya i know short chapter, but i typed this in my phone:33 im like neruu~!\\


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**  
At Lunch :33

**Neru's POV**

Today was an interesting first day of school. I did meet some cool...cute... People. "neru-chan! Come over here! Come sit with us!" Rin yelled to me. "o-okay rin-chan!" i yelled back walking over. Suddenly, len ran over. "neru-chan! Wait up!" he seemed cool and kinda cute actually... "okay sure!" i yelled back waiting swinging my lunch box. Once he came over, he grabbed my arm and took me out of the lunch room. "neru-chan... I h-have s-something to tell you..." he said not looking at me in the eyes but he had his hands on my shoulders, shaking me softly. "u-uhm okay... Whats...up?" i asked probably looking like a total idiot. "n-neru-chan...i-i don't k-know why... But..." he said getting redder. "uhm are you okay? You don't...seem...so well... But are you okay? Ill take you to the nurses but you'll need to guide me." i said putting my hand on his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

**Len's POV**

Trying to tell her my feelings wasn't working out...I'm such a shota... She started asking me if i was okay and if i needed to be taken to the nurses... I didn't want to reply. She then put her hand on my forehead making my heart pound even harder and making get chills down my spine. "you do seem a little hot Len-kun. Here let me-" i interrupted her. "Neru-chan i don't know why but i feel different when I'm around you..." our faces got red. Rin ran over to us... "LEN AND NERU-CHAN! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS! EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T COME TO THE TABLE!" she didn't hear or see anything. "rin-chan i was asking him where something was and it was kind of a personal question. Thank you Len-kun!" Neru-chan said looking honest even tho she wasn't..., at least shes a good liar to save my butt :33 "oh uhm no problem Neru-chan!" i said smiling. "ok lets get going!"Rin said stomping away to the table. "thank you Neru-chan..." i said while we were walking over to the table. "your welcome anytime!" she said smiling. "but...i dont know why i feel that way Neru-chan...im almost scared..." i said looking down at my moving feet. "len-kun...i feel...different too..." she said also looking down. "jeez! About time!" Miku-chan yelled to us while shaking our shoulders making our them and our legs touch, making us both red. "waaaiit a moment here!" Teto-chan said getting up from the table and took Mikus place but not shaking us together, instead she kept us in that position, and studied us. Her eyes began to widen... "OH MY FREAKING GOD..." she said finally letting go of our shoulders making Neru-chan stretch. She went over to Miku, and Rin, and whispered something. Neru-chan sat down, and took out her lunch. I decided to do the same. I sat in my normal seat, which happened to be a seat away from mine. Rin then started to turn pale, and sat in between us which wasn't her normal seat... She leaned over to Neru-chan and whispered something just as Neru was drinking her juice.

**Neru's POV**

Just as i was drinking my juice, Rin-chan sat down in between me and Len-kun, and started leaning towards me and began whispering... "Neru-chan...do you...have a 'thing' for Len?" she asked me looking serious. Once i took it all in i began choking on my juice, and started coughing... "Neru-chan? You...alright?" rin-chan asked me making a derp face and moving her eyebrows weirdly. "is he to 'hot' to handle?" she whispered to me making me turn bright red. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RIN-CHAN?!" i shouted but not shaking us together, instead she kept us in that position, and studied us. Her eyes began to widen... "OH MY FREAKING GOD..." she said finally letting go of our shoulders making neru-chan stretch. She went over to Miku, and Rin, and whispered something. Neru-chan sat down, and took out her lunch. I decided to do the same. I sat in my normal seat, which happened to be a seat away from mine. Rin then started to turn pale, and sat in between us which wasn't her normal seat... She leaned over to Neru-chan and whispered something just as Neru was drinking her juice.

**Neru's POV**

Just as i was drinking my juice, Rin-chan sat down in between me and Len-kun, and started leaning towards me and began whispering... "Neru-chan...do you...have a 'thing' for len?" she asked me looking serious. Once i took it all in i began choking on my juice, and started coughing... "Neru-chan? You...alright?" Rin-chan asked me making a derp face and moving her eyebrows weirdly. "is he to 'hot' to handle?" she whispered to me making me turn bright red. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RIN-CHAN?!" i shouted making her, Miku-chan, and Teto-chan jump... Len just looked confused at me. "okay then...deal with it!" she said aloud but she wasn't finished...she leaned over to me and whispered something that made me worried... "i know you do, but i know someone that likes you, and that likes Len...suit yourself Neru-chan..." i gulped in fear when she was done... "I've lost m-my a-appetite...I'm going to throw my trash...be right b-back..." i said getting up and gathered my trash feeling the need to barf. "ok Neru-chan! Enjoy!" Rin spoke eyeing Len to stay...

**Len's POV**

"okay Neru-chan! Enjoy!" Rin said after Neru got up looking sick...was she okay? I then noticed Rin 'eye' me... "Len-kun...we need to talk..." she said kind of evilly. "okay..." was all i could say as she leaned over, and whispered. "Len tell me now, who do you like?! I need to know..." i froze in fear by what she meant... "i l-like Neru-chan..." i said turning red. She twitched. "she wont tell me who she likes...but someone likes you, and her..." i grew a bit angry that someone told rin that they like Neru on her first day here...but then again...i did too...but...we're to young to date! I was out of my thoughts, as i took a glance at Neru to see that she was talking to Teto and Miku... She began taking short and small glances at me with a disappointing look. "yep Teto and Miku like you..." Rin said getting up from the seat and walked over to them.

**Teto's POV**

"listen here, we've known him all of our lives! So back off!" Miku-chan said to Neru-chan who was looking hurt and disturbed... I like Len...but I would rather have happiness for Neru-chan-she seems lonely... "guys...leave her alone...Neru-chan come over to the table please...us Kagamine's need to talk to you..." Rin said with a stern face. I quickly grabbed Rins wrist, and whispered. "Rin-chan I didn't say anything..." "ok what ever Miku and Teto, please don't get mad at me, but stay here." "shes a whore..." Miku-chan spoke glaring at Neru, who had already was sitting at the table talking to Len-kun... She made me snap... "OH REALLY?!" i yelled making a few people look at me like douches. "WHAT ARE YOU?! A GIRL THAT HAS NOTHING WRONG WITH THEM?! YOU ARE MORE THAN SHE WILL EVER BE MIKU!" Rin yelled losing her temper making the cafeteria quiet. A teacher came over to investigate. "Rin-chan, what is going on?" Rin calmed down a bit trying her best not to yell at the teacher. "Miku-chan is making fun of the new girl Neru-chan. I didn't appreciate her attitude Miss. Nekomura." Thank god Rin wasn't an idiot... "okay. Lets all go to my office and discuss our little issue. Just you girls though." she said beginning to walk out of the room, but waited at the door. "ugh Len and Neru, Miku is a complete jerk! Me, Teto-chan, and the complete jerk, are going to visit miss. Nekomura! See you later. By the way, Neru-chan, know we don't take crap from other people." Rin said walking to Len.

**Len's POV**

As Rin-chan walked over glaring at Miku-chan, she whispered something to me... "Miku is fighting over you with Neru, and called her a freaking whore!" i was furious. I quickly got up and tried running to Miku, to give her what she deserved, but Rin-chan had already left with them. "what happened now?" Neru-chan asked looking upset and looking down. "m=Miku miku issues..." i said slowly grabbing her hand and ran out of the room with her. "Len-kunnnn!" she said a bit nervous. Once we were in a room that no one else was in, i made my move with words... "Neru-chan i think its love i feel when I'm around you! I have never felt such a weird feeling, but i think it is..." i said putting my hands on her shoulders, making her blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**  
**Neru's POV**  
((5 years later))  
"GYAHHHH! TETO-CHANNNNN! I NEED YOUR HELPPPPPP!" i yelled to Teto with tears in my eyes worried about my date with len-kun in 2 hours. "okay! Okay! Whats wrong now?" she asked catching my habit of texting while someones talking to you... "w-well Len is taking me on a date- BUT I NEED YOUR HELP CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" i yelled falling to her. She looked at me and threw her phone on her bed, and opened her closet with a smirk. "i need something, but nothing too dressy! Please..." i said nervously. She didn't listen... "okay! Either this yellow dress, or this yellow blouse with your yellow skinny jeans!" she said throwing them on the bed an going through her makeup and hair dressing cabinet in her bathroom which was connected to her room. "may i use the blouse?! Please!" i asked with sad puppy eyes. "yes! Of course my dear!" she said hugging me tightly. "thank you! Ill go run and get my skinny jeans!" i said running out of her room as she set up everything. "okay hurry up though, don't talk to any pedo's Neru..." she said getting her yellow nail polish. I ran out of her house and to mine in my running in my flip flops, but i took them off once i tripped on a rock, and made it home alive. "NEROOO! I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT AND I'M GETTING SOMETHING! ALSO WHERE THE HELL ARE MY OSIRIS's?!" i asked Nero as i ran into my room and grabbed the skinny jeans in 5 seconds, getting out of my uniform for school in 2 min, putting them on and a yellow tank top, and my favorite socks. "neru?" nero said knocking on my door as i slipped on my socks, and grabbed my shoes from Nero. "THANK YOU LIL BRO! Enjoy the rest of your dayyy!" i said running out and hugging him tripping over my shoe laces, and got the brains to tie them. Baka... "bye neru but please, be careful!" he yelled out as i ran across the street. "don't worry Neroo!" i yelled and waved to him.  
Once i reached Teto's, i ran into Len, who was running also...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**  
"GYAHHHH! L-len-LEN?! Oh no! Im sorry! Are you okay?" i said helping him off realizing i ripped my shirt, but Len was more important so it didn't bother me, except it showed my stomach... "Neru! Are you okay? You ripped your shirt! I'm sorry! I'm fine! Are you okay tho?!" he said worriedly and shaking me softly on the shoulders. "I'm okay, but this is just a tank top-its fine I'm fine. But y-your okay?" i said hugging him tightly. "please Neru, I'm fine... But i really have to go before Nero spams me in text messages!" he said kissing my cheek and running over to nero's and my apartment. "oh OK see you later!" i yelled back and ran to Teto who was right there and had her phone... "you saw nothing..." i said walking into her apartment. "no, we saw everything!" she said giggling. "what do you mean 'everyone'?!" i stopped walking. "i recorded it and its on facebook and almost on youtube...i tagged everyone..." she said laughing. "TETO!?" i yelled her name making her jump. "ok lets finish up!" she said grabbing my arm and closed her front door. "ughh okay..." i said plainly as she walked me to her room and bathroom with over 50 beauty items on her bed...including patted bra's...

Mean while  
**Len's POV**

As i reached Neru and Nero's house, i was dragged to Nero's bedroom for a good shirt and tie... "okay now you are wearing a black tie, whether you like it or not! This is my sister, don't like it, don't date her." he said giving me a look. "i know. I know. I will wear anything that you say is appropriate, and suiting for our date celebrating our 5 year anniversary!" i said receiving the tie and shirt. "good!" he said slamming the closing the closet door and leaving the room for me to change. Nero and neru were regular teenage siblings that lived together. Rin liked Nero a lot but never confessed her feelings even tho Nero TOLD her that he likes her back. While i was getting changed, a picture frame caught my attention. It was Neru and Nero. Neru looked really cute. She was probably 5-7 in the photo. They were at a play ground and Neru was hugging Nero with cute little pig-tails in her hair.  
Once i was dressed, i walked out to Nero and Rin talking. Rin turned her head to me and screamed... Nero just looked at Rin with a red face, and winked at me. They had been a new couple.  
"Len! YOUR GOING TO GIVE HER A NOSEBLEED!" Rin yelled to me. "oh jeez thanks Rin." i said rolling my eyes. "ha! Len, i think so to... But uhm anyways...Len...r-rin and i-i a-are uhm...d-d-dating n-now..." he said to me with a red face. "i see! Congrats!" i yelled hugging Rin as she hugged me back. "but Len...Teto posted a video on facebook and youtube of when you guys ran into each other...it looked...just...wrong..." she said laughing her ass off... Oh no... Finally done with hell  
**Neru's POV**

"NERU YOU LOOK AWESOME!" Teto said jumping up and down like a 4 year old getting a big lollipop... "it wasn't fun Teto...i hate makeup..." i said looking in the mirror at black eyeliner around my eyes, gold eye shadow, and pink lip gloss... "can i please take off the makeup... Please teto?" i asked nervously. "sure but you owe me something that i will tell you later once i see you and Len together!" she said getting her makeup remover.  
((10 minutes later))  
"There you go, but at least wear the eye liner!" teto begged me with puppy eyes as i put on my favorite chap stick from Len...banana... "i look terrible in makeup Teto! Only you doo!" i wined as i looked at myself in the mirror with my skinny jeans having a small hole on my knee from the incident... "okayy fineee!" Teto said falling on her bed. "okay well, my hair...should it be up or down?" i asked her taking it down and brushed it taking out the knots. "Lemme do it! I know what you should do!" she told me taking the hair brush from my hand and brushed it a bit quicker but its hard to do it on my own! My hair is long!

30 minutes later  
**Len's POV**

It was time to pick up Neru at Teto's for our date. It was for our 5th year anniversary! I should take her out! But if we still weren't in school, i might ask to marry her. In fact i already have all the money i need for the ring i just don't have the guts to ask... "ok Nero...so I'm just going to go pick up Neru at Teto's? And then the date starts?" I asked him as nervous as i was, i almost forgot to fix my pony tail... "Len get the hell over here..." Rin told me clutching her fists scaring me. "b-but Rin-" i was interrupted my Rin... "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE OR I WILL STEAL YOUR HAIR TIE AND YOU WILL LOOK LIKE ME! GET OVER HERE NOW!" i ran over to Rin nervously... "y-yes onee-chan..." i began carefully talking to rin knowing she had something up her sleeve... "HA! You dumbass!" she said and smacked me across the face making me get angry and walked out grabbing my phone. "bye ill text you when I'm coming back with Neru!" i yelled running outside. I was insanely nervous and angry...Rin could of ruined my date, but Neru is an angel so there's no worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**  
Mean while  
**Neru's POV**

"TETO! NOOOO I LIKE MY HAIR THE WAY IT IS! STAY AWAY FROM ME WITH THE SCISSORS!" I yelled running out of the house putting my hair up as normal. "BUT NERU ITS TO LONG! HAHAHHAHAHA!" she yelled back chasing me with scissors. "GYAHH NOOOO PLEASE TETOO! I LOVE MY HAIR AND IT BRINGS ALOT OF MEMORIES!" i shouted at her running into Len...again... "AHH! WHO ARE Y- LENNY!" i yelled at him at first not knowing it was him, but when i did, i gave him a jump hug and kissed both of his cheeks. "Neru! Are you okay?!" He asked me making sure i was okay- which i was, then hugged me back and kissed me on the nose. "NERU! OKAY NOW THE DEALLL! YOU SHALL GO IN MY HOUSE AND MAKE OUT OR I CUT YOUR HAIR!" Teto yelled at us laughing to where she fell to the ground... "TETO!" Len and i yelled at the same time. He then picked me up like a little kid, and ran away from Teto and started yelling. "TETO YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH MY NERU! SHE IS MINEEE!" he then kissed my forehead making me blush. Teto ran down her drive way, and dropped the scissors. "CAN I HUG YOUR NERU GOODBYE?!" she yelled putting her hands up like she was surrendering a battle. I laughed and pulled a marker from my pocket. "TETO COME HUG ME BUT CLOSE YOUR EYES!" i yelled as i jumped out of lens arms and ran to Teto hiding the marker behind my back making Len smirk. "WHY YES I SHALL!" she yelled running to me and in a hugging position with her eyes closed. I quickly wrote on her face-  
'i love you Len!' and quickly hugged her, but i ran to Len for dear life as he picked me up again and saw what i wrote. "I love you too Neru!" and kissed me on the lips. "bananas~!" he said licking his lips making me blush. It was like on cue, Teto came running to me and Len making Len run with me in his arms. We lots her in 3 min because she remembered that she had her front door wide open and there were 3 pedo's on her street as one came out when put me down, he looked at us. We ran off so he wouldn't talk to us, Len took my hand as we ran away.  
"Neru...i want t-to ask y-you somet-thing..." Len said to me looking bright pink. I stopped walking and stood in front of him, making him blush. "what is it lenny?" i asked him as i wrapped my arms around his neck. "w-well,... Neru i really love you...and i w-want to marry you when we graduate from school." he said turning red and put his arms around my waist. I blushed as i kissed his lips and gave him a response. "Len Kagamine! I love you too and i will marry you once we graduate!" he picked me up like he did as we ran from Teto, and kissed me everywhere on my face leaving my lips for last. "happy anniversary my love!" he said before kissing my lips. Once the kiss was over, i told him between 4 kisses on my forehead, right cheek, left cheek, and nose, that made him blush and kiss my lips again. "Len happy anniversary to and i love you like a husband! Which is alot just so you know!" he ended the kiss, picked me up, and started walking. "Neru my dearest, you are such a sweet person! I swear, if everyone in the world was crying, you'd make them cry in joy, happiness, and wishing they were in my position now. I am blessed to have you!" he said with tears in his sweet beautiful blue eyes looking like a bright colored ocean. "i could say the same for you, except people wouldnt be crying of joy, happiness and wishing, they'd be having the best day of their life, because they were saved by sadness, and depression." i said wiping his tears away and began tearing up myself. He put me down, and hugged me tightly while kissing my face, and crying. "don't cry Len! Shhhhh. Don't cry, its not good to cry my Len!" i said as i kissed his tears away even tho more fell to my lips. "Neru...i want y-you to know that if you didnt exist, i would have committed suicide because of no beautiful young lady to cheer me up when I'm in a depressed stage or had a fight with Rin. I dont want you leaving me Neru! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Your are my reason for living my life." he said to me, stroking my hair softly. When he started, it began to rain-his words even made the clouds cry! "Len! If you ever died, id blame myself!" i softly cried in his chest as he walked us over to a building and took cover from the rain. 5 minutes later we were back to normal, but we were still upset. "lets go start our date once it stops raining." Len said squeezing me tightly to his chest. "okay Len." i said calmly and smiled at him making him smile back.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

A few minutes later, we both were breathing calmly from crying and sulking, and it stopped raining. He then took me out to a restaurant that we had all of our dates at. It was our favorite place to be. It brought back so many memories... Our first kiss...the day we graduated elementary school years but we still stayed in the school...our first time saying 'i love you' to each other. Len saw as i was lost in my imagination, and kissed my cheek to get me back to earth instead of memory land. "Neru?" he said to me while rubbing my back and kissing my cheek softly. "oh sorry! Memories filled my mind." i said to him as i came back.  
The dinner was good, and went by very fast. It made me a bit down. Len quickly caught on after we walked out. "Neru my love? Whats wrong?" he asked hugging me tightly. "tonight went by to fast." i said to him as i laid my head on his shoulder. He chuckled softly. "its okay! There's no school tomorrow! We can probably text your brother and Rin that we are staying the night at my place or something!" he said to me while we walked where ever looked less dangerous to keep away from pedo's...  
"okay but...are they dating or are they just regular old same as usual friends?" i asked him curiously. "OH MY GOD I'M SORRY! THEIR DATING!" he said loudly and nervously making us stop hugging and walking, but making me laugh. "its okay Len! Don't worry! Now, lets continue!" i said to him hugging him again and kiss him just once more for at least a couple minutes...  
**Len's POV**

We finally reached my apartment that i shared with Rin. I asked Neru if she could text Rin and Nero our plans of staying at my place and finishing our date. I asked her, mainly because she loved to text, but she was the texting queen of texting. She typed my message to Rin and Nero separately in like 15 seconds! I got a small little flash back at an assignment we had to do for music class at my school. We had to make a song with 2-3 people. Me and Rin made a song called revolution, but Miku, Neru, and Teto, made a song called triple Baka, and Neru didnt sing, instead she was texting the rhythm. Its actually my ring tone for when Teto calls or texts me but Nerus is a song we made together called magnet. Miku and i stopped talking after she started bullying Neru, because of jealousy... Luckily, Neru taught Nero how to text like her, there for, he was good and fast at texting, but not as good as neru. To this day, no one has ever beated neru. ._. Nero didn't like the idea but went along as neru said that we would only play around if we had condoms which we didn't and it didn't really fit us for losing our virginity so soon...  
Neru would often sleep over but in Rins room only-well maybe she would sneak in my room if she couldn't sleep or just wanted to see me. As i unlocked the house, i saw a note from Rin- 'enjoy and have fun love birds :33 -Rin'  
As i got in my sleep clothes, Neru came upstairs in my room in hers as well. Putting her clothes from earlier on the couch so she wouldn't forget. We decided to watch some TV, help me with homework, and explain our new classes because we had our first day of school a few days ago. Neru didn't look like she gave a shit about school, but she did more than i did... In fact, i only liked school because of music, neru always being in my classes, and doing duets with Neru. Before going to sleep, Neru and i did a quick recording of a song rin made, but it was our absolute favorite-meltdown.  
Neru and i after singing, got ready for bed. We brushed our teeth, she brushed her hair, and we cleaned up our mess with homework and music, and got in bed. "Lenny..." she said just as i turned off the light. "yes my dear?" i asked cuddling with her, and stroking her hair. "can you sing to me before we fall to sleep? Please, your voice is soothing and beautiful!" she begged like was a little kid begging for a bed time story. I chuckled quietly. "sure Neru my love. What song?" i asked as i kissed her cheek. "electric angel please!" she responded turning her head to me, i kissed her nose as she kept her head like that. "okay but i need your help!" i said as we laughed softly. "but my voice isn't heart warming! Only yours iss!" she said making a face i adored. "Neruuuu! Dont say that!" i softly yelled as i shaked her shoulder making her mumble something that i couldn't quite understand. "can you sing either regret message, orrrrrr servant of evil?" she asked again play with my hand that was wrapped around her waist, not tight tho. "okay my love." i said as i sang regret message which brought her goose bumps on her arms.  
/its a pretty song N im listening to it :33/  
As i finished Neru blushed in happiness and decided now was time for bed after a good night song.

**Neru's POV**

Len's voice for regret message seemed almost better than Rins surprisingly, but then again i wasn't that surprised because his voice was my favorite voice out of anyone's and everyone's voice.  
After a song for the night, I felt blushes warm up my cheeks. "good night Lenny, sleep well~! I love you more than anything." i said to len before turning my body around to face him, and i kissed him softly on the chin. "good night Neru my love! Sleep well to and i love you more than anything to."


End file.
